333 Ways to get your PokeDex Revoked
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: Join the Dex Holders as they do things that get on everyone's nerves. Pairings... Honestly, what pairings HAVEN'T I used in this thing yet? Based off of iTorchic's "333 Ways to Get Kicked Out Of..." series. Cover image was drawn by Acetrainer777.
1. 1 through 5

**1. Watch Pokémon **

"Was I really that annoying, Green?"

"Yes."

"RUBY! THEY MADE ME ACT LIKE YOU!"

"Maybe that's a good thing…"

"They nailed Missy, didn't they, Dia?"

"No. Missy isn't that annoying…"

"GREEN! Why aren't I in here?"

"Hey! Me and Super Serious Gal weren't even mentioned!"

"You two had an episode dedicated to you! I had nothing!"

**2. Dress up like superheroes**

Gold couldn't stem the nosebleed he got when he saw Crystal in her Catwoman costume

**3. Spread rumors**

Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald sat around Red as he finished the story. "And that, children, is how I found out Green was the author of My Immortal."

**4. Play Mario Kart**

It started as a simple game… It ended with Red laying in the fetal position in the corner, Green holding his head in defeat, Gold sobbing, Silver grumbling something about cheating, and Sapphire beating Pearl over the head with his own Wii wheel.

**5. Buy a dress**

"Sapphire!" Ruby called.

The bandanna wearing female stepped out of her base. "What is it Sissy-" She cut herself off when she saw Ruby and Blue standing with identical evil grins. Blue was holding a shimmery blue piece of fabric.

"Sapph… I need you to try something on." Ruby said.

Sapph looked from Blue to Ruby and promptly started running. Blue tutted. "We'll catch her…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I basically need to get this out, because I accidentally deleted it. I DON'T OWN POKEMON! And I don't own "333 ways to get kicked out of..." That's Miss iTorchic's! <em>**


	2. 6 through 10

**6. Borrow a computer.**

It was a well known fact that Red rarely got mad at his friends. But he saw the history on his computer one day…

"BLUE! WHY IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS IS THERE GOLD/YELLOW FANFICTION ON MY LAPTOP?"

**7. Announce an event.**

"Guys…" Blue said at the Dex Holders meeting. "Silver and I are getting married!"

Green spit out the water he was drinking. "WHAT?"

**8. Play "Wake me up When September Ends" on guitar**

"What's wrong with September, Sissy Boy!" Sapphire yelled when she couldn't take anymore of the Green Day song.

Ruby replied to the tune, "Because it's the month when you were born."

Sapphire grabbed Ruby's guitar and started beating him over the head with it.

**9. Read Harry Potter**

"Hey, Sil! Have you got a hot sister?" Silver stared at Gold.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well… in the Harry Potter, there's a ginger, a smart girl, and an awesome guy. I'm assuming I'm the awesome one, you are the ginger, and Super Serious Gal is… Super Serious Gal. And the awesome dude gets the ginger's hot sister!"

A few minutes later, Emerald was taking pictures of Silver, who was beating up Gold and yelling, "YOU. CAN'T. DO. ANYTHING. WITH. BLUE. YOU. ASS!"

**10. Propose**

"Silver! Silver! Come on, let's get married! You know you want to! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?"

Silver hugged his knees as Blue pounded on the door. Blue started screaming again. "Silver! Open this damn door right this instant! You and I are going to get together whether you like it or not! Open up, Silver! Let me in!"

"Go away!" Silver screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyone who knows where I got 10 from gets a cookie! <em>**

**Drew: And the Johto Trio ARE like Harry, Ron, and Hermione!**

_Rachel: That does mean Silver and Crys end up together._

**_*all shudder*_**

**Drew: Sapph doesn't own Harry Potter, the fandom she used for 10, or Pokemon!**

_**Reviews are appreciated! Bye, guys!**_


	3. 11 through 15

**11. Get revenge**

"Sapph..." Ruby said in a honey sweet voice.

Sapphire put a hand over her mouth. "What is it, Ruby?"

Ruby came out wearing a shimmery blue dress. "Care to explain this?"

"No, sir," Sapphire said. She held up her camera and the flash went off. "But I'm sending _that one _to your father!"

**12. Drink the Kool-Aid**

"I love you, man," Red said, putting an arm around Green's shoulders.

Green put his face on the table. "My parents... Am I Catholic, or Protestant? God, I don't know!"

Yellow looked at the two guys. "I think you two have had enough."

Red chuckled and said something about Yellow looking pretty. Green stood up. "How do you know that? I'm Green Motherf***ing Oak, and I can hold my laquer better than you ever could!"

Silver shook his head. "How he pulled it off, I'll never know

Pearl leaned towards Sapphire. "When do you think they're going to find out it's only the cherry Kool-Aid that Gold brought?"

"I have no clue," Sapphire said, holding up Emerald's video camera. "But I think we should post this on YouTube."

**13. Play Solitaire**

"Crystal!" Green crossed his arms. "You have to go on break! I _need _my computer!"

"Hang on..." Crystal muttered, her eyes glued to the screen. "I just got the fourth ace."

**14. Attempt to summon evil**

Ruby opened his book. He stood in his candlelit basement, dressed in a black cloak. Finally, he started reading. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..." The room glowed in a sickly green light. Ruby continued reading. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... I have summoned you from a far land... _Show yourself!"_

A speck of red came up through the floor. Finally, Ruby found himself face to face with Silver. "What do you want?"

"I... I knew gingers didn't have a soul..." Ruby muttered, consulting his book. "But I didn't know you were _this _bad, Silver!"

**15. Bust down the door**

Silver watched in awe as the doorknob flew and hit the wall. Blue started speaking in a soft voice, "Oh, Silver~ The doorknob that was keeping us apart is gone. Isn't that nice?"

Silver hugged his knees tighter. Blue whispered, "Now, Silver... Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me."

The ginger haired boy started screaming. "Go away, go away, go away, go away!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three chapters in one day! I'm on a ROLL!<em>**

**Drew: Rickroll. **

_Rachel: I LOST THE GAME!_

**_I lost the gaaammmmeee! Anyways... I have no idea why_**_a lot of these are from Hetalia. I'm just a little weird. _****

_Rachel: Five, four, three, two..._

**Drew: And awesome. *grin* **

**_Yeah, yeah. And virtual cookies to Empoleon, who guessed that number 10 was from Hetalia!_**

**Drew: Belarus is creepy, man! **

_Rachel: You'll live. _

**Drew: ...Yeah, I will. So, Sapph doesn't own Pokemon, Hetalia, the game Solitare, or Dumbledora the Explorer. **

_**Bye, guys!**_


	4. 16 through 20

**16. Become the Doctor's Companion**

"Missy..." Dia said. He and Platinum were sitting on a bench in some park.

"What is it, Diamond?"

"I-" A huge police box crashed down in front of them. The door opened up and a certain blond poked his head out.

"...I don't think we're in the right place, Doc!" Pearl yelled, putting his head back in and slamming the door. He came out again. "Hi, Missy. Hi, Dia." He went back in and slammed the door.

**17. Go Trick or Treating**

Gold knocked on the door, adjusting his purple hoodie. "Trick or Treat!"

Crystal opened the door. After a moment of silence, she threw a small piece of candy at his eye and said, "GET YOUR SKINNY, WHITE, CANADIAN ASS OFF OF MY DOORSTEP RIGHT NOW, GOLD!"

**18. Write Fanfiction**

"Why the hell is Emerald writing Ruby/Sapphire lemon?" Blue muttered. She shrugged and started writing her Red/Green lemon.

**19. Go Skydiving**

Nobody knows why, but the male Dex holders all decided to go skydiving one day. The females stood where the guys were set to land.

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" Blue yelled when the guys jumped.

Crystal squealed. "This is just like Hetalia: Paint it White!"

Platinum leaned towards Yellow. "Senior Yellow... why is Senior Red wearing that jumpsuit?"

"I don't know," Yellow muttered. "But he _is _pretty shmexy..."

"Ruby!" Sapphire yelled in a rare moment of worry. "You're gonna kill yourself!"

Instead, Ruby fell on his face and broke his foot. The joys of Manga!

**20. Hide under a blanket**

"Ugh... why won't the light just shut up?" Green had his head under a blanket. Red, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch next to Green. Green's blanket was shaking. "I swear, I'm never going to trust Gold again... Someone please kill me..."

Seeing Platinum, Diamond, and Ruby staring, Red said, "Dude can party."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm disappointed in myself... everyone's OOC in 19. ;_;<strong>_

**Drew: ...It's okay, Sapph**

_Rachel: Yeah! It's still pretty good!_

_**Meh. I just wanted an excuse to have Blue scream, "It's raining men."**_

**Drew: Okaaay...**

_Rachel: Don't ask..._

**Drew: Okay, I won't. So, Sapph doesn't own anything that she used in the list!**

_**So... I need prompts. Like those above, but different. I want you guys to give me suggestions, or requests! Bye, guys!**_


	5. 21 through 25

**21. Buy a coffee machine**

Red made a mental note to never give Sapphire and Emerald coffee. Ruby wouldn't wake up for a few hours.

**22. Buy a CD**

"Baby, baby-"

_Whump_. "Shut up, Gold!"

**23. Watch Star Wars**

Silver opened the door to his room, seeing a shadowy image.

"Silver..." it said. The voice... it belonged to a person that made Silver freeze in his tracks. "I _am _your father!"

The ginger threw the nearest thing (Which happened to be a Twilight book) at the person. The person screamed. "Gold!" Silver yelled, the only moment before Silver ran to beat up Gold.

**24. Read Twilight. **

"This is the worst book ever!" Silver yelled, throwing it at Gold.

"OW!"

**25. Watch a Horror Movie**

The entire room screamed, and Gold jumped onto Silver's lap. Blue slapped the darker haired boy. "That's _my _man!"

"Go away!" Silver shrieked. "You're scarier than Michael Myers!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...<em>**

**Drew: So...**

_Rachel: So..._

**_Uhm... Thanks to MewMusica for the idea for 21. And anyone who knows Gold's Halloween costume and what he was singing (_**_Who WOULDN'T know?**) Quiet, Tetra. Anyways, anyone who knows Gold's 'obsession' get's cookies!**_

**Drew: Sapph doesn't own Pokémon, Star Wars, her other thing, or Twilight! **

_Rachel: Or _Halloween. _That's the movie they were watching!_

**_I'm disappointed. This is so short! Dx But... I'll live. Review, suggest, ect! _**


	6. 26 through 30

**26. Become a ContestShipper**

"So... Drew's like Wally, right?" Ruby spit out his drink and started at Emerald, who's been watching a certain Anime nonstop.

"Excuse me?"

"Drew, in Pokémon, has green hair. Like Wally. May and Sapphire look alike so-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought!"

"_Sapphire and Wally like each other!" _

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

**27. Have a campfire**

Green sat down around the small campfire. "Hey, Red? Where did you get the kindling for this?"

Red and Gold glanced at each other. "We.. Uh..."

Green looked a little closer. "Hey... isn't that Gramps's Poetry?" He looked up at Red and Gold. "Did you guys really?"

Gold nervously held out a gram cracker. "...S'more?"

**28. Get a credit card**

"Ruby! My feet hurt!"

"Sapphire, this thing has a thousand dollars on it! We can get both of us new wardrobes!"

**29. Act out Snape's death scene**

"Look at me," Gold muttered. "...You-"

Crystal threw her Deathly Hallows book. "DAMMIT, GOLD! I HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET!"

**30. Demand a sandwich**

"Yo, Sapph!" Emerald put his platform shoe wearing feet on the table. "Make me a sammich!"

Sapphire threw a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of jelly at Emerald. "Make your own godforsaken sammich!"

* * *

><p><strong>Drew: Sapphire doesn't own Pokemon<strong>

_Rachel: Or Harry Potter_

_**Or the ideas for 27, 28, and 30. 27 and 28 belong to Anime-Angel, and 30 belongs to Eclipsewings. And for the record, I'm... you know... a girl. And yeah, Sky, I've read the 150 Things I must not to at Hogwarts or whatever it's called. *doesn't remember* **__**...I think I had the most fun writing 26. **_

**Drew: The ContestShipping one.**

_Rachel: Yeah... _

**_And it's not awkward at all!_**

_Rachel: Yeah. It might've been, since the biggest ContestShipper this side of Hoenn is sitting right next to us._

**Drew: Well... 27. was Green-Centric. **

**_It was Gold and Red doing it but... whatever. Well, this is it for now! More requests would be awesome! Sayōnara!_**


	7. 31 through 35

**_Warning! This contains spoilers to _****Deathly Hallows_ for those who haven't read it!_**

**31. Read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

"It's so _sad!"_

"Silver! It's just the epilogue. It isn't that sad..."

"But Harry _died!"_

"No he didn't!"

**32. Find a Karaoke Machine**

"You are the only exception~"

Blue snapped a picture of Sapphire singing to Ruby. "Cold medicine works wonders..."

**33. Give a haircut**

Gold snipped a lock of the sleeping ginger's hair. "That one's going on eBay!"

**34. Tell where babies come from**

"Blue, why is Yellow curled up in the corner?"

"...I told her where she came from."

"_Blue..."_

"...I love you, Red?"

**35. Play in the Hunger Games**

"Diamond. I am afraid I am going to die."

Dia did a classic Anime fall. "W-what? Missy, why would you say that?"

"I am playing in the Hunger Games. I doubt I will survive."

"...Missy, you realize that's a-"

Platinum pushed her lips against Dia's. Blue and Gold snapped a picture and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hai! So, giving Rach and Drew a break today. First, a message to D Marco. First, I actually believe that Ruby is the manga equivalent of Drew, and that yes, Wally is Max. Emerald is just... there. Number 26 does not really relate to 30, though. They're separate stories. <em>**

**_Whoever guesses what Sapph sang in 32 gets a cookie! (It's an easy one, too.)_**

**_Now, thanks to the following for some of their stuff!: Numbers 31 and 32 belong to pika09, 33 and 34 belong to Anime-Angel, and 35 is franticfannatic's. Thanks for reading, suggestions are appreciated, all that fun stuff. _**

**_I, Sapphire'sDestiny, do not own Pokémon, Harry Potter, the song Sapphire sang, eBay, or the Hunger Games! They belong to their respective owners!_**


	8. 36 through 40

**36. Have a gay best friend**

"_Ruby! _Get this stalker in a Cacturne suit away from me right now or I'll tell Sapphire that you- _Harley! Get that lipstick away from me!_"

"Ohnonono~! I still have to dress you up, Silvy-poo~"

"Hm..." Ruby looked as Harley chased Silver around. "...Maybe I should have introduced him to Gold instead."

**37. Threaten Death by Peace Prize**

During a particularly _loud _Dex Holders meeting (Which included unresolved sexual tension between Silver and Gold, an argument that lead to a make out session between Sapphire and Ruby, a spork, peanut butter, and Emerald's hair gel), Yellow snapped. "_Everyone SHUT UP or I'll kill you all with a Peace Prize!"_

The entire room fell silent. Pearl finally piped up. "Isn't that a bit ironic? And when did you get a Peace Prize?"

Yellow proceeded to beat Pearl over the head with a large, gold medal.

**38. Play Spin The Bottle**

"It landed on Gold..."

"Aha... Pucker up, Sil!"

"Gold! Don't be so mean!"

"Sorry, Super Serious Gal! Maybe mine'll land on you next time!"

Silver leaned forwards to kiss Gold. Sapphire and Ruby sneakily took out cameras and flashed a few pictures for Facebook.

**39. Play Chess**

"My queen takes your bishop... Checkmate."

...

"How did she shove two pawns and a rook up your nose, Ruby?"

"I dunno, but it hurds. Dake me do de doc, Emerald."

**40. Make Pancakes**

"Green?" Red poked his head into the room. His hair was messier than usual. "Do you want pancakes, babe?"

Green, who had a small red mark on his chin, turned red and nodded. Blue gasped. "This is just like in my story! The leemmmooonnnsss~!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This seems off. I am disappointed in myself.<em>**

**Drew: ...*pokes Rachel***

_Rachel: ...*pokes Drew* Cheer up, bud! _

**_...I guess. So anyways! Special thanks to: pika09, Clear Skydancer , and Jolt11! And as for 35... Platinum's probably high off cold medicine. Like Sapph was when she sang The Only Exception to Ruby! Only Eclipsewings got that one... _**

**Drew: *pokes Rachel* So! Sapph doesn't own anything. Not lemons, not Harley, not Pokémon...**

_Rachel: Nothing! *pokes Drew* Not Poke Wars, either! Only her laptop. _

**_So... review, guys!_**


	9. 41 through 45

**41. Go to Six Flags**

Crys assured herself that there was no tunnel of love, no rides that involved holding hands, and _no Gold _before she went to Six Flags. But she heard something as soon as she got there.

"Yo, Super Serious Gal! I work here! You know that? So I get to follow you around all day! How awesome is that?"

"...Kill me,"

**42. Hear that someone lieks mudkipz**

"So," Sapphire said with a serious look, sitting in front of Ruby.

"So?" Ruby replied.

"...I herd you liek mudkipz."

Ruby promptly facedesked.

**43. Start a Mosh Pit**

Gold ended up with two broken ribs and Ruby got a bloody nose (courtesy of Sapphire). The Dex Holders have an unspoken agreement to not try another pit. Ever.

**44. Play dramatic music**

Pearl pressed a button on the radio. The Team Rocket theme started to play as Silver spoke. The ginger haired boy stopped abruptly. A moment later, he stepped towards Pearl and beat him.

"I! AM! NOT! A! _MOBSTER_!"

**45. Like Pasta**

"What's for dinner, Dia?"

"PASTAAAA~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah... Hetalia. So! I have ClearSkydancer to thank for two of these and Eclipsewings for one of these. The rest I came up with myself. I also do not own... I don't own anything. And yes, it's just me today. That's it for now! <strong>_

Pastaaaaaa~

-_**Sapph**_


	10. 46 through 50

**46. Get an unusual group together**

It was Gold's idea to lock Green, Silver, Sapphire, and Platinum in Red's room for the weekend.

It was to the surprise of Red on Monday to see Sapphire and Green slow dancing to Hero/Heroine, Silver playing the acoustic version of said song on Red's guitar, and Platinum singing the song.

It was to Ruby's surprise when he saw his girlfriend dancing with Red's boyfriend, a ginger playing Candles on acoustic guitar, a lady singing beautifully, and the spiky haired boy playing drums. He shrugged, though, and picked up the bass in the corner.

**47. Go to the eye doctor**

White dragged Black to the eye doctor, muttering something about her assistant needing to be able to see as not to ruin her reputation. Black had recently begun having his Munna clear his thoughts (He was looking for flowers for White). The eye doctor got _very _confused.

"What do you see, Black?"

"...Hexagons..."

**48. Play a game **

"I believe that Silver is in the Mafia!"

"Yes, my father is a gang lord. That does not mean that I am in the Mafia in a godforsaken game!"

**49. Come out of the closet**

"Crys..." Gold muttered. "I'm gay."

Crys looked around the poker table and nudged Silver. "I told you I saw it comin'."

**50. Read a Pokémon Manga**

"Wow... I'm _always _annoying..."

"Yup."

"...Were _any _of us featured in this?"

"No, we weren't, Gold."

"Damn! I'm _always _a sissy Coordinator!"

"...Am I supposed to be a stalker or something?"

"Hey! I don't think Me, Dia, and Missy were here, either!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two chapters in one day! :DDD <strong>_

_**Nothing in this belongs to me! Those who gave ideas know who they are, ect. 46 is directly taken from 333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of The UN, but I got my own take on it. (And yes... I do kinda ship Green/Sapphire.)**_

_**I was listening to Hero/Heroine and Candles when I wrote most of this crap. Yay, Boys Like Girls and Hey Monday! :D**_

_**Again, suggestions are appreciated and I looovvvee reviews! **_

_**And yes, Ruby, Silver, and Red can play bass, guitar, and drums. *fangirl squeal***_

_**Peace out, guys! **_

_**-Sapph**_

_**P.S. I'm at 50 ways and 45 reviews. Let's try for 50 reviews! **_

_**P.S.S. Ten chapers! This is the longest story I've ever written! **_

_**P.S.S.S. I didn't add Rach and Drew because I'm a lazy bum. Dx**_


	11. 51 through 55

**51. Be Bilingual**

"Are you sure this will work?"

Gold pushed Green towards Red. "Positive. Now go!"

Green stumbled. A moment later, he stood at full height in front of Red. "Uh..."

The spiky haired teen turned around. "Oh! Hey, Green!"

"Uh..." Green turned a very undignified shade of pink. "Red... Sei carino."

Red blinked. "I don't know what you just said... but it sounded hot."

**52. Give a word of wisdom**

"When life gives you lemons," Blue stated wisely. "Think of Red and Green!"

"_Blue!_"

**53. Make a Move**

Sapphire stormed towards Ruby's room. She opened the door, startling the boy inside. "Ruby!"

"Oh crap!" Sapphire pushed the boy against the wall before he could say another word.

"I want the _truth! _What happened at Sootopolis City! Why won't you tell me!"

"I-I-"

Sapphire slapped Ruby.

**54. Be a Sassy Gay Friend**

_Meet Sapphire. She is going to beat up her boyfriend. None of this would have happened if she had a sassy gay friend._

"What are you doing? What, what, _what _are you doing?"

Sapphire turned to the voice, seeing Pearl. "Uh... Ruby's not doing some stuff. Need ta talk to 'im... Pearl, you're gay?"

"Not the point!" Pearl adjusted his scarf. "He doesn't deserve your time, girlfriend!"

"W-what..?"

"What I mean is that if he will _not _talk to you, he does _not _deserve you talking to him!"

"But... I..."

"Look at your life! Look at your choices! There are more guys out there!" Sapphire opened her mouth, but Pearl shook his head. "Come on, let's get ice cream!"

Sapphire's face lit up. "Okay!"

She skipped away. Pearl turned towards the camera Dia was holding. "She is a stupid bitch... She is a _stupid bitch._"

A moment later, Sapphire came back and punched Pearl in the face. "I remembered: I don't like you!"

From Ruby's room came a "Thanks for trying, Pearl!"

**55. Watch Glee**

It was Blue's idea to play the first episode of her favorite TV show.

It was Gold's idea to put Glee Karaoke in the Wii.

It was White's idea to get Yellow and Red to sing.

It was Yellow's idea to sing Don't Stop Believing with Red.

It was Green's idea to unplug the TV.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hai~ Soo... I believe I came up with all of these. I don't remember, though.<strong>_

_**List of crap I don't own: Glee, Sassy Gay Friend, Pokemon, Lemons, the PokeSpe cast, the idea of this fic, the rights to Hetalia, a Television, the Spanish language, and a video camera. :D**_

_**Review~**_

_**-Sapph**_

_**PS- WE HIT THE OVER 50 REVIEW MARK! :DDDD I think I will write a oneshot, in this fic if it's not minded, for the 75th reviewer. D'you guys mind?**_


	12. 56 through 60

**56. Cosplay as a friend**

Sapphire and Ruby came to the Dex holders meeting dressed as one another. Ruby enjoyed the Tranny fun. Sapphire, however...

"Ruby, how can you wear this hat? It's so _itchyy~" _

**57. Play the Pocky Game**

Crystal ended up getting Silver and Gold to play. They chewed on the stick... And ended up kissing. Silver pushed Gold away and wouldn't speak to him for a week. Gold was taunting.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it, Sil~"

**58. Solve a mystery**

Red came dressed as Sherlock Holmes, and he forced Green into a bowler hat. After staring at the book through a magnifying glass for ten minutes, he abruptly yelled, "It was the butler!"

Green stared at Red. "...What makes you say that?"

"It's always the butler!"

**59. Watch a Disney Movie**

Sapphire would make Ruby battle while the former sang, "I'll Make a Man Out of You" repeatedly if she'd watched Mulan the night before.

"...Too bad she hasn't watched Beauty and the Beast," Ruby would grumble. "Then we'd be dancing..."

"I don't hear battling, Sissy Boy!"

**60. Have a Father/Son day**

Silver glared at the man in the suit next to him. "I did not agree to this."

Giovanni looked at his watch. "It's my PR group. They say I should spend time with my kid in public to help my image or something." He sighed, stood up, and took a baseball from his briefcase.

The ginger haired boy sat on the bench still. "...There's a Public Relations group for Team Rocket?"

"...It doesn't matter! Now up! We're playing catch!"

Silver reluctantly stood up as Giovanni threw the ball.

…

Giovanni sat next to Silver. "...I'm sorry, Son."

Silver glared at his father through his black eye. "Worst Father/Son day _ever._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eeh... Hola~<em>**

**_So we're at 60 ways and 67 reviews. Remember, I'll be writing a full out oneshot (In this fic, if you don't mind) for the 75th review. Care to give me ideas for that? Remember, it should be in the PokeSpe world! Doesn't have to be the cracky humor that this usually is. Ideas are great~_**

**_Eeh, I own nothing. xP People who gave requests know who they are._**

**_So more ways would be great~_**

**_Peace love and pasta~! *Flashes peace sign*_**

**_Review, ve~_**

**_-Sapph_**


	13. 61 through 65

**61. Get a Facebook account**

_Ruby Maple__: Had an awesome date with Sapphire Birch last night!  
><span>Ruby Maple<span>, Blue Oak Charm, Amarillo del Bosque Verde, REDTHECHAMP, Platinum Berlitz, Dia Uke, Pearl Seme, and 13 others like this._

_-Sapphire Birch YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO POST THAT TO FACEBOOK, IDIOT!  
>-<span>Blue Oak Charm<span> Don't tell me you didn't like it, hun~  
>-<span>Ruby Maple<span> ...Love you too, Sapph.  
>-<span>Amarillo del Bosque Verde<span> Are you two still up for our triple date tonight? (Ruby Maple, REDTHECHAMP, and Gold Hibiki like this)  
>-<span>REDTHECHAMP<span> ya  
>-<span>REDTHECHAMP<span> with me & Yellow?  
>-<span>Gold Hibiki<span> And me and Silver?  
>-<span>Ruby Maple<span> Yup~  
>-<span>Sapphire Birch <span>I never agreed to this  
>-<span>Silver Moretti <span>I never agreed to this  
>-<span>Ruby Maple <span>Great! We'll meet at five~_

_Sapphire Birch__: Sometimes, my BF is an idiot.  
><span>Green Oak<span>, Silver Moretti, Pearl Seme, and 2 others like this_.

**62. Give an underling a manga**

"Blue, where's Yellow?"

"In her room, probably."

"Why..?"

"I gave her a manga! Do you want a copy?"

"...Why are there two naked men on the cover?"

"...It's Yaoi."

"_Blue..._"

"...I love you. Red?"

**63. Give a Christmas present**

Sapphire cooed at the bear she got. "It's so cute~"

White stared at Ruby. "I-"

"Don't ask," He muttered, cutting her off. "She's… Like that."

Black stood tall. "I found it at Twist Mountain! And, since Senior Sapphire likes Pokémon, I thought she'd love it!"

The Cubchoo sneezed, sending a blast of freezing wind at Sapphire's face. After a moment, she sneezed as well.

**64. Try to catch a glitch**

Red walked along the beach. After a few minutes, he was tackled down. Pika's checks sparked. Red turned over and grinned. He found what he was looking for.

In front of him was a two dimensional shape, a backwards L. Huge chunks of text were placed seemingly randomly across the Pokémon's body. Red had found a MissingNo.

He commanded Pika to use Thunder. The MissingNo.'s health depleted. Red, grinning like a madman, threw a Pokéball at it.

The ball shook once... twice... three times...

And the world exploded.

**65. Put up Mistletoe**

During the recent Christmas Party, Platinum decided to put a sprig of mistletoe above Sapphire's head.

That caused madness.

Ruby started laughing.

Red put a sprig of mistletoe on a fishing rod and hung it above Ruby's head.

Blue put some on Platinum's hat.

Ruby started running around in circles to avoid the mistletoe.

Platinum tried to pull the mistletoe off of her hat and cried, "Why won't it come off?"

Red put the mistletoe on an RC helicopter and used it to chase Ruby.

Blue laughed next to Platinum. "It won't because I'm the only one who can make it!"

Ruby stopped to curl up in the corner.

Red's helicopter flew above Ruby and stopped, while Red chuckled. "I am win."

Blue wondered where Dia was, and why Sapphire hadn't done anything yet.

Platinum sighed. "This is madness…"

Ruby hid in a box labeled, "Ruby's not here." After a minute, a new piece of paper was on the box, calling, "_This! Is! SPARTA!"_

Sapphire glanced up at the mistletoe and sighed.

Red and Blue started throwing fruit at each other.

Ruby's box produced a few papayas.

Sapphire glanced at her watch. "Oh, I've gotta go!" She stood up. "See ya! Oh, and…" She went to Ruby's box and lifted it up. Smiling, she kissed Ruby's cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

Ruby, after Sapphire left, promptly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo~<em>**

**_Merry Christmas, readers!_**

**_65 ways and 72 reviews. Three more reviews!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...Would it be easier to list the things I _do _own? Nada, people! Not Facebook, not Pokemon... Hell, half of the things on the list aren't mine!_**

**_So... for the 75th, I'm thinking of going off_**_ pika09**'s idea (Dex Holders Christmas), except making it New Years? How's that sound to you guys?**_

**_65 is inspired from something that happened down at_** Sunbean's Forum of Wonder and Excitement! **_If you wanna have a random conversation, go visit the forum! It's here on Fanfiction! :D The people there help me procrastinate, and give epic story ideas. :D_**

**_Also: This story, in Word, is over 15 pages and almost 3,800 words! I feel acomplished!_**

**_Again, Merry Christmas!_**

**_Hasta la Pasta!_**

**_-Sapph_**

**_P.S. Hope Finland gave you epic presents! :D_**


	14. UNOFFICIAL: Give a New Year's Kiss

**The New Year in Kanto-**

"Five!" Blue cried.

"Four…" Yellow said.

"Three..!" Red called.

"Two." Green deadpanned.

"_One!_" Everyone except Green called. "Happy New Year!"

Red pulled Green towards him, kissing him on the lips.

Blue snapped a picture and chuckled. Yellow gave a fangirl squeal. "My turn!" She said once Green pulled away. Yellow went to kiss Red, while Blue, winking, kissed Green.

"Love you~"

"…Happy New Year," Green muttered, turning pink.

**The New Year in Johto-**

"Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" Gold chirped.

He turned around to kiss Silver while Crystal kind of waited.

After about three minutes of the male Johto Dex Holders getting ever closer to third base, Crys pulled them apart with her foot. "Hey!"

Gold and Silver, disconcerted, both looked at Crystal and said, "What?"

"…Can I join?"

Gold glanced at Silver, who shrugged. The black haired boy then gestured for Crys to come in. "Let's go, then."

**The New Year in Hoenn-**

Ruby dragged Emerald to Sapphire's hidden base for the countdown. Sapphire had thrown the television out of the window a while back, so the three were staring at the clock as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, it was the New Year. Ruby turned around to kiss Sapphire.

He _did _kiss her for a second. However, that was _before _Sapphire picked him up and threw him out the window. Emerald, after a minute, took off his shoes and ran into the night.

**The New Year in Sinnoh-**

Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl waited in Hearthrome City, watching as the heart on top of the Contest Hall slowly fell.

Pearl tapped his foot. "This is a bit too slow..!"

As he said that, the heart hit the hall and it was the New Year.

Pearl grinned and turned, pushing Diamond into Platinum so their lips met. "_Happy New Year!_"

**The New Year in Unova-**

Black held out his Xtranceiver, the clock.

White was right next to him, watching the clock slowly tick…

Finally, the clock said, in large, digital numbers: "_12:00"_

White smiled. "Happy New Year."

Black nodded.

White sighed and tilted Black's head towards her. "Do you know a tradition?"

"…What do you mean?"

"On midnight, on New Years, you kiss someone…"

"Oh…" Black looked around. "White, who am I supposed to kiss?"

"…Are you really that dense, Black?" White sighed and pulled Black towards her, kissing him on the lips. She pushed him away after a moment. "Like _that!_"

Black blinked, staring into space. "…What just happened?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy (Late) New Year~ :DDDD<strong>_

_**So… Not exactly a New Year's party, but do you like it?**_

_**I was gonna post this last night, but my dad kicked me off the computer. But… Here it is!**_

_**Happy New Year~**_

_**-Sapph**_


	15. 66 through 70

**66. Start a band**

Ruby was on bass, Silver on Guitar, Sapphire as the drummer, and Red was the singer. It went quite well, and the group got a lot of money.

That is... _Until _Ruby was placed on leave because Sapphire poked his brain with a drumstick. ...No, we don't know how, either.

**67. Cut something**

Gold sighed at the tag on that new mattress. They said it was illegal if you tore it off...

He got a sudden idea.

He got out a pair of scissors and slowly cut off the tag on the mattress.

Almost instantly, three men in black busted his door down. "MPA!"

"MPA?" Gold said incredulously.

"Mattress Protection Agency!" One of the other men said. "You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Tearing the tag off a mattress."

**68. Get a weapon**

After three months, two bloody noses, a cracked skull, and four separate Chinese restaurants, Sapphire finally found a weapon other than Pokémon and fists-

A wok.

She'd taken to slapping Ruby upside the head whenever he annoyed her.

The boy had brain damage after a month.

**69. Read Fanfiction**

Blue had told Diamond to read a story she'd written. Diamond had sat down for a while and slowly read it.

His eye twitched. He stood up...

Only to promptly faint.

Platinum was on Diamond's computer when she stumbled across a word document. She'd opened it. "Hm... Why would somebody write Diamond doing that..?"

**70. Get a Valentine**

Green felt a small piece of paper fall onto his nose just as he woke up.

He groaned and sat up, looking at the frilly, red piece of paper in his lap. "Ngh..."

He slowly opened it, reading the inside. "_Dear Green~ It's me, Blue~ So you're my Valentine this year, okay~? Love you~ -Blue."_

Green gave a soft smile as he flipped the card over.

"_That means we're going to dinner together, okay, Green~? You're buying me dinner~"_

Green's smile faded. "Pesky girl..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Valentine's Day~<em>**

**_So, the OldRivalShipping was requested by The Real Fourth Marauder. I don't usually write that. xD ...Or Chosen, for that matter... Or most Blue ships. xD_**

**_So... Yeah~ ^_^_**

**_You know the drill. Nothing's mine. :D Person(s) who submitted an idea know who they are. :D_**

**_Also: Review~_**

**_This is in loving memory of TheDerpyBulbasaur, Leppy._**

**_-Sapph_**


	16. 71 through 75

**71. Find a new obsession**

Blue glanced down at the small book in her lap and looked up at Gold, pouting. "This isn't my Yaoi, Gold..."

Gold nodded. "I-I know, Senior Blue... But hear me out! I found it while hanging out with Sil at the mall! It's called _Yuri!_"

Blue shrugged, opening the small book.

...

"...Gold?"

"Yes, Senior Yellow?"

"...Why is Blue looking at me and Crystal like how she looks at Red and Green?"

**72. Go paintballing**

Ruby found himself pinned to the ground by a foot, a paintball gun aimed at his vital regions. "Hi, Sissy Boy~"

"S-Sapphire?" Ruby looked up at the grinning brunette. "Arceus, Sapph... You look more deadly with that thing than your wok!"

Sapphire's look hardened as the gun clicked. "What?"

"Shit!"

Sapphire pulled the trigger. "Wrong answer~"

"_Oh, the pain!_"

**73. Have bonding time**

Gold sat at a slot machine. "And you-"

The machine next to him went _ding_ multiple times. Gold's eyes widened. "Wow, Little Missy! You're good at this!"

"I have experience in Game Corners," Platinum replied. "Were you going to teach me how to play billiards later?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gold nodded slightly. "After we win stuff here!"

**74. Ask an honest question**

"Sabrina!"

The psychic groaned, turning. "Unless you want a battle, child, leave me alone."

Red sighed. "Yeah, yeah. But I wanna talk~ We don't talk..."

Sabrina sighed. "Fine. What do you want to _talk _about?"

"...Can you use the Force?"

"..." Sabrina twitched slightly. A Pokéball started floating slightly. It flung itself at Red's face. "Shut _up, _boy!"

**75. Cosplay as a nation**

Red laughed as he put his feet on the table. "Kesesesese! Come _on, _West!"

Green's eye twitched. He looked at the Champion, focused on the white wig. "Okay, I give up. Who's 'West'?"

"The awesome Me's kid brother!" Red replied, laughing. He glanced over at Yellow. "'Sup, Mattie~"

Yellow, who pinned her hair and was wearing glasses, waved slightly. She held a Cubchoo like a bear. "Hi, Gil. I got Kumajini..."

Green twitched again. "You people are all nuts..."

He started walking out of the door, only to be ran into by...

"Ludwig~ Ciao~"

"_Blue?_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>A bit of an explanation on 75. Red was in Prussia cosplay, trying to get Green in Germany cosplay. Yellow was in Canada cosplay. I'll leave you people to decipher who Blue was cosplaying as. xD<em>**

**_I own nothing, got it~?_**

**_So... Yay, 75 ways! Only... Who wants to do the math to see how many we've got left? xD_**

**_Also: We're at 100 reviews, baby! ...109, to be exact... But the special person who got the 100th review was... Drumroll please..._**pika09**_! Or was it _**NinjaKiwi**_... Ah, well, you're both credited. Congrats to you! And thank you for being my muse, Pika-san!_****_Ninja-chan, I'll use your suggestion soon!_**

**_Thank you to everyone who's given me suggestions, ideas... You get the idea._**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well. Inflate my awesome ego and review~ :D_**

**_-Sapph_**


	17. 76 through 80

**76. Go on a diet**

"But Pearl~ I want chocolate!"

"No. You need to get thinner! 'Sides, Missy'll like you better!"

"...I hate you."

**77. Take a stupid dare**

**"**I dare you to do Caramelldansen," Blue grinned.

Green stared at the girl for a minute. "...What?"

Blue laughed slightly, taking out her cell phone. After a moment, a bubblegum pop song began to play.

Red began to laugh and stood, taking Green with him. The black haired boy put his hands above his head, rocking his hips back and forth to the music. He opened and closed his hands whenever his hips moved a certain way.

Blue, Yellow, Crystal, and Professor Oak all watched Green expectantly.

The boy sighed and mimed Red's movements. _This... Isn't too bad..._

He laughed slightly, glancing over at Red. The other male was grinning. _Ohgodwhyishesocute?_

After the song ended, Green did everything but tackle Red, kissing him.

Blue held up her camera. Professor Oak leaned over to her. "This was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yup."

**78. Forget to knock**

"They've been in there for a while," Blue noted. "Ever since the Caramelldansen thing..." She and Yellow both sat outside Red's bedroom door. Yellow watched the door with interest. "I wonder what they're doing in there..."

"...Playing checkers?" Yellow suggested.

Blue thought a moment. "...Why don't you go in there and find out?"

"...But wouldn't that be rude?"

"...Of course not!" Blue stood, picking Yellow up as well. _She'll have to learn eventually..._

She opened the door and shoved Yellow inside.

...

Yellow came out a few minutes later with wide eyes, followed by a glaring Green and a dishelved Red. Red scratched the back of his head. Yellow chose to curl up in the corner. Green walked up to Blue. "Why did you send her in there?"

"She's been introduced to Yaoi," Blue shrugged. "She should be able to see it in real life, as well~"

"And why didn't you _knock?_"

"Then you would have stopped~"

Red scratched his head again. "I think we scared her..."

"Red was topping," Yellow whispered. "Oh, Mew! _Why was Red topping?_"

**79. Push**

"Sapph!" Ruby called, walking up the stairs. "Sapphire Birch!"

The girl came out of the room in front of him a moment later, rubbing her neck. "Agh... Whaddya want, Sissy Boy?"

"I need you to try something on," Ruby held up a blue shirt, identical to the one the girl had on now.

"But I have clothes," Sapphire said, stepping back a bit.

"I'm making you new clothes, Sapph," Ruby said calmly, stepping forwards.

Sapphire immediately pushed him, and he fell down the flight of stairs.

...

"Yo, Sapph!"

Sapphire looked at the red-eyed boy, who had a bandage wrapped around his head and a winning grin. "...'Sup?"

"I wanna battle!" He grinned.

"..." Sapphire smiled. "I could get used to this... Kay, Not Sissy Boy! Let's battle!"

**80. Get stuck in an elevator**

Emerald tapped the down button, swearing. "Shit! We're stuck!"

He looked at the strange group around him- Green, Silver, Diamond, and White.

Emerald sobbed. "_And there's only one girl here!_"

...

Green leaned against the wall, sipping some of the soup Diamond made. "This is really good..."

Diamond smiled. "It's my job!"

"Too bad we can't get out," White mused. "Black must be worried sick! And think of the Pokémon!" She sighed. "I need to film a commercial!"

Silver sighed. "You can get over it..."

"I won't!"

"You will!"

Green twitched. "_Both of you shut up!_"

Silver and White (and Diamond and Emerald for that matter) looked over at Green.

The boy sighed. "We'll get out! Just be patient!"

White rolled her eyes. "What do we do until we get out?"

"We could hold hands and sing!" Diamond suggested.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ciao~<em>**

**_We're only one review away from getting 125 reviews! :D_**

**_And I owe most of these to_**pika09**_! I couldn't figure out how to get one about Gold's funeral to make sense. I'm weird... xD_**

**_I own nothing, ya know. xD_**

**_Gah... Green seems so OOC in 77. And 76 made no sense. ;_;_**

**_78 is a follow up to 77. And there will be a follow up to 79... :D_**

**_You know the drill! Read and review! It makes my day when I see 14 reviews in my inbox (Which, coincidentally, is the amount I got last chapter xD). Plus, if you review, you can expect faster updates~_**

**_And my ego inflates! I need an ego! I have no confidence whatsoever! :D_**

**_-Sapph_**


	18. 81 through 85

**81. Discover the Nyan Cat Ten-Hour Challenge**

"Crystal! Get back to work, I need my laptop!"

"But I've only been watching for two hours..."

**82. Find friends from other manga**

Blue grinned. "Yaoi, huh?"

Elisaveta nodded. "These two guys back home, Roderich and Gilbert... There is so much sexual tension..."

"Tell me about it~"

...

Green looked down at the black haired in front of him. He was crouching down and eating the piece of chocolate Yellow had given him a while ago. "I guess I'm Green Oak. Dare I ask... Who are you?"

"Ryuuzaki," The man said, finishing his chocolate. "...Or L."

"...You're named after a letter," Green stated.

L looked up with a wry smile. "You're named after a color. And a tree."

...

Dia and Pearl looked at the twins with great interest.

The twin on the left smirked. "If you can guess which of us is Karou, and which is Hikaru, you get a prize!"

"What's the prize?" Pearl asked.

"We'll buy you dinner," the other one said, smiling.

"We're in!" Diamond said immediately.

He looked at each of the twins carefully. "...One on the left is Hikaru."

The twins allowed their eyes to widen as they gaped at each other, then turned to Diamond. "How did you know?"

"My friend takes food very seriously," Pearl replied, grinning.

**83. Lose**

Red thought about it in the middle of a Dex Holders meeting.

He swore loudly when he did.

Professor Oak looked at him strangely when it happened. "Red, what's wrong? Why the explicatives?"

"I lost the gaaaaaame!"

Gold groaned. "Dangit!"

Sapphire threw her book at Red. "I was going a week strong!" She yelled.

She was shocked when Red threw the book back, and it hit her in the head.

**84. Help a head injury**

Sapphire rubbed at her head, whimpering slightly. "I-it hurts!"

"Don't worry!" Ruby grinned. "I'll get ya cleaned up, and we'll battle, Sapph!"

Sapphire gave Ruby an odd look. "But... I don't like battling..."

"...Really?" Ruby paused, then grinned again. "Then we'll play Castle! I'll be the Hero!" He moved closer to Sapphire, smirking. "And you'll be my damsel in distress." He put a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

**85. Play Poker**

Red pulled of his shirt, sighing. "How did I get talked into this?

A completely naked Gold shrugged. "Who's saying I mind?

Ruby sat with just his shoes off and a triumphant grin. "The fangirls are seeing none of me!"

Diamond took off his hat, shrugging. "It doesn't matter to me... Maybe if Missy sees more of me, she'll like me more!"

"Keep dreaming, kid," Gold muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINALLY!<em>**

**_I've been dealing with a bit of a crisis lately... So it's about time I worked on something not depressing!_**

**_Ahem... I LOST THE GAME!_**

**_So, I'd appreciate it if a few of you came down to _**Sunbean's Forum of Wonder and Excitement!**_ here on FF. Just type in_ **Sunbean's Forum **_in the search thing under forums and you'll find it._**

**_138 Reviews! That's awesome! I may offer a reward for 150..._**

**_So, who knows where Elisaveta, L, and Hikaru and Karou come from? Those who do get hugs! :D_**

**_I own nothing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Hasta la pasta!_**

**_-Sapph_**


	19. 86 through 90

**86. Become an Anti-PokeShipper**

Blue and Crystal sat next to Yellow as she sobbed. "Tell me..." Crystal muttered to Blue. "What's wrong?"

"It's Red," Blue said. "Yellow's been watching the anime... and the guy who looks like Red and the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty..."

"...Oh."

Blue nodded. "And wait till you see her on Green and Red..."

Yellow gave a wail.

**87. Celebrate an anniversary**

Blue had the bright idea of making Red and Green a present for their one-year anniversary. So, she rounded up Gold, Silver, and Yellow to help make breakfast.

After three burned pancakes, a small explosion, and a lot of maple syrup, the group had a presentable tray of food to bring the couple.

Silver carried the tray up the stairs while Blue, Yellow, and Gold followed.

"They're up in their room, I think~" Blue said.

"Kay..." Silver stopped outside of Red's room.

"Blue... There's noise again," Yellow mused.

Gold opened the door to reveal Red and Green doing unmentionable things with a piece of rope and a pair of handcuffs. Neither one looked up when the door was opened.

Silver slowly put down the tray and backed away.

Gold elbowed the ginger. "...Why don't we do things like that?

"Just get me out of here."

"The lemons~" Blue cooed, going into her pocket to take out a tissue. She dabbed a small trail of blood on her nose.

Yellow silently pulled out her camera, taking a picture.

**88. Hear voices**

Ruby couldn't take Sapphire into Wal-Mart anymore. A person would come onto the intercom at one point or another. Whenever that happened, the girl would go onto the ground and curl up, yelling something about the voices...

He had to take her into therapy at one point…

**89. Take anger management classes**

Somehow, Sapphire was talked into taking a class to control her anger.

The person in charge pushed her into a random chair. The brunette sighed and crossed her arms.

"Sapphire?"

"...Silver?"

The two Dex Holders stared at each other. After a minute of staring at each other in silence, the ginger spoke up.

"...Ruby talk you into this?"

"Papa, actually," Sapphire replied. "...And Gold talked you."

"Yeah..."

...

"The director gives me a headache," Sapphire whispered.

The man in front cleared his throat. "Miss Birch? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

After a minute or so of tense silence, Sapphire shook her head. "Nah... I'm good. But thanks~"

The man raised an eyebrow.

Sapphire shrunk slightly.

Silver laughed.

The man glared at Silver.

Silver shrunk back, as well.

...

Sapphire walked into her house, taking deep breaths.

Professor Birch looked up at the door. "Sapphire? I thought classes were still going on?"

"Nah..." Sapphire shrugged. "Sil and I got kicked out. Apparently we were loud... And the director hurt my brain."

"And..?"

"...I threw a chair at him."

**90. Dye Easter eggs**

It began as Platinum's egg dying party for Easter...

It ended when Diamond started eating the eggs raw, Pearl, Gold, and Sapphire began throwing the remaining eggs at each other, and Silver getting a bit of a headache.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Easter~<strong>_

_**So, someone ended up giving my little sister a bag of jelly beans... I'll update you guys on the situation next week if I'm still alive. :D**_

_**One or two of these were brainstormed with a friend of mine, another from the original list of**_333 Ways to get Kicked out of Wal-Mart, _**a few of these veeeery old suggestions, and one inspired by friends. ...Not exactly in that order.**_

Cherrypop146 _**got the 150th review! Miss Cherrypop, if you'd like a oneshot or something, you can PM me. :D My next goal is 200! :D**_

_**I. Own. Nothing. Yay~**_

_**-Sapph  
><strong>_


	20. 91 through 95

**91. Make an obscure reference**

Yellow stared at the meeting in front of her. It was pure chaos...

Blue was swooning over Red and Green.

Crystal was talking to Emerald.

Silver was beating up Gold.

Sapphire beat Ruby with a pipe.

Diamond and Pearl were doing an act.

And Platinum was just sitting there...

Yellow hit her head against the table, and then stood. "...I'm going to shoot myself in the head now!" she called. "It'll make things better for me!"

The entire room fell silent. "...What?" Red finally asked.

"...People these days, don't get references," Yellow muttered, walking out of the room.

**92. Take advice from a romance novel**

Sapphire groaned, turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep... Why couldn't she sleep?

She sat up suddenly, staring at her door. Ruby was there. Why was Ruby there?

"...What the fuck are you doing here, Sissy Boy?" Sapphire's eye twitched.

"Ah..." Ruby backed away. "W-watching you?"

"Creeper!" Sapphire stood, picking up her wok from under her bed. "Why were you watching me sleep?

"A-A book!" Ruby squeaked. "A-a guy watched this girl sleep and she fell in love with him!"

Sapphire stood, stepping towards Ruby, wok raised.

The boy smartly turned and ran for his life.

Of course, Sapphire caught up with him...

**93. Agree to a trip.**

"You, me, a Jeep, and enough Yaoi to make us die from blood loss."

"...Oak's gonna kill me. I'm in."

**94. Find a new pet**

Red and Green were in the park when they found it. Green had suddenly let go of Red's hand, running to a random place. Red had to sprint to catch up with him.

He found his lover on his knees with a small Vulpix in his arms. "Green..."

"I found him, Red..." Green said, looking up at Red with wide eyes. "He doesn't have a collar! I... We..."

"...You're going to ask if we can take him home, aren't you?" Red asked quietly.

Green nodded, pouting slightly. "C-can we? Please?"

After a long moment, Red sighed and nodded. "All... All right."

"Yes!" Green laughed in delight, hugging the Vulpix tightly.

Red tried to tell himself he wasn't jealous of the small Pokémon... He failed.

**95. Get drunk**

Gold's eye twitched as he watched his lover...

Making out with Red's boyfriend.

Next to them were a wide array of beer, vodka, and tequila bottles.

In essence, the two were drunk off of their asses.

Red was in the corner, muttering something about how he wasn't good enough for Green.

Blue, on the other hand, was taking pictures all over. "Someone needs to write a doujin about this!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*insert sad excuse for absence here*<em>**

**_So... Ciao~ I updated finally! _**

**_Whoever guesses what 91 comes from gets cookies!_**

**_Aand I imagine Green would have a soft spot for puppy-fox thingies... xD_**

**_Oh, and on 81... Elisaveta (Hungary) was from Hetalia (as were Gilbert (Prussia) and Roderich (Austria)), L was from Death Note, and Hikaru and Karou were both from Ouran High School Host Club. Hugs to those who guessed correctly~_**

**_Also, I apologize for 93._**

**_Until next time, Ciao~_**

**_-Sapph_**


	21. 96 through 100

**96. Come up with a master plan**

"...Blue?

"Yeah, Yellow?"

"...How did we get stuck in this net?"

"It was for Gold and Silver... I set it a while ago, actually. I meant for those two to become closer with each other by literally being closer to each other! But I guess I forgot about it... And now we can be closer!"

"..."

"...I love you, Yellow?"

**97. Make a drink**

Somehow, Emerald figured out how to make vodka in his bathtub.

He offered it to each of the Dex Holders.

He was quite upset when nobody wanted some, and had decided to drink it all himself.

That was why he was now drunk off of his tiny butt and flirting with a certain Ruby.

"Hey babe... wanna *hic* go into a bathroom and *hic* do what I do- Hey, Sapph, what are *hic* you do-*hic* OW MY FACE!"

**98. Have a fangirl fantasy **

Blue's nosebleed was especially great when she thought about Red and Green as cat and dog...

**99. Get sent to the hospital**

...And Yellow had to take her to the hospital in fear of the elder girl dying from blood loss.

**100. Break the fourth wall**

A young girl with dark hair turned at the call of her nickname and a knocking on the door. "Hello?"

After a moment, Ruby had walked in, grinning. "So you're the person who's writing this!"

The girl blinked and stood. "A-ah! Yeah! I'm Sapph!"

Ruby grinned before holding a microphone to Sapph's face. "Have any words for the audience?"

Sapph blinked before glancing at the microphone. "...Yeah, I think so. Thank you, everyone, for staying with me for this long!" She laughed slightly. "We're at a hundred ways and almost two hundred reviews! Not to mention Writer's Block every other chapter... But hey, with readers like you guys and awesome characters to write, I'll live!"

After that small speech, she walked forwards and hugged Ruby. "I've always wanted to do that..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I essentially said everything I needed to say in way 100. And yes, I have always wanted to hug Ruby. ...What? Don't look at me like that!<em>**

**_I'm sorry for not updating Cabin One! I needed a break... And I seriously wrote this chapter in a day..._**

**_But expect more updates over these next few months! I'm on summer vacation, baby!_**

**_Should I write a oneshot or something to commemorate 100 ways? :O_**

**_Also, do any of you readers who are more skilled with the other pencil related art (drawing and such xD) wish to draw a cover for this? I'll pay you in oneshots?~  
><em>**

**_I love you all! Thank you for moral support, ego boosts, a hundred and seventy four reviews, and one hundred ways to get your PokéDex Revoked! _**

**_-Sapph_**


	22. 101 through 105

**101. Send a package**

Platinum's birthday had passed recently. Usually, Diamond and Pearl would usually go over to her house with cake and some sort of present.

When the lady hadn't seen her friends the group weeks before and after her birthday, she decided to pay a small visit to the duo in Twinleaf Town.

She honestly wasn't very surprised to see the duo in Pearl's living room, surrounded in bubble wrap.

"Oh, hey, Missy! Happy late Birthday!"

"Dia and I were gonna send you something, but the idiot found bubble wrap and got distracted..."

"I didn't see you complaining when you were popping the bubbles! It's addicting..."

**102. Get a review**

Blue wasn't all that pleased to find a review on one of her Red/Green lemons on Fanfiction that said she was doing something wrong. Her lemons were just fine! How could someone think of threatening to report her?

However, it was the fact that she recognized the name of the reviewer who had said that.

"EMERALD! YOU'RE DEAD!"

**103. Become a witch**

Let's just say, Ruby could nearly taste a bit of wood when he crossed an enraged Sapphire and her magic wand.

**104. Troll**

Green found that trolling was amusing.

Green made people rage.

Green made Red rage.

Red made Green sleep on the couch.

No sexy time for Green.

The lesson learned is "Don't be trolls"!

**105. Get a new model**

"How come I have to do this?" Silver snapped, wincing as Ruby tugged at his hair,

"Sapphire won't do it," the dark haired boy replied dejectedly. He grinned. "And you have the long hair I can do! Kay, look in the mirror!"

Silver sighed, looking at the mirror Ruby had placed in the room. His eyes widened.

Ruby had the redhead completely made up- his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, lipstick shone on his lips, and his eyes were dusted with eye shadow.

The bit Silver had known about was his outfit, a V-neck and very tight jeans.

He blinked a few times

"...I look like a chick."

"That's the point~" Ruby chirped.

After a moment, Silver whirled around and punched Ruby in the face.

* * *

><p><p>

**I'm back again~ Did you miss me?~**

**So... Apparently, sending suggestions through review counts as interactive. Please, please, please send me suggestions/ideas through PM. I really don't want this story to be deleted...**

**The current cover picture was drawn by Acetrainer777! Though, if anyone else wants to design one, I'm quite willing to take a look~**

**Remember- Sapphire owns nothing! Though I did get this really pretty dress... And bubble wrap! I have bubble wrap!**

**Hasta la Pasta~!**

**-Sapph**


	23. 106 through 110

**106. Alter a television theme**

Emerald sat Ruby and Sapphire down on the couch in their secret base, grinning. "I've got a song for you~"

Ruby shrugged, Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

Emerald grinned a bit more. "All right!"

He began singing the song from an old kid's show, though with altered lyrics.

_"Sapph and Ruby~"_

Sapphire facepalmed.

_"Ruby and Sapph~"_

Ruby kind of laughed.

_"Sapph and Ruby~"_

Sapphire's eye twitched. "This is annoying..."

_"Ruby and Sapph~"_

Ruby laughed again. "I think it's kinda funny."

_"Sapph and Ruby! Ruby and his new girlfri-_ GAH!"

At that point, Sapphire had hit Emerald with her wok.

**107. State the truth**

"I hate you so much!"

"Oh yeah?! _The feeling is mutual_!"

Crystal and Silver stormed off after another one of their fights of... Something or other. Neither Emerald nor Gold, who had been watching the entire time, knew anymore.

After a moment, Emerald turned to look at Gold. "They... Fight a lot, don't they?"

Gold snorted. "'Course they do, Shortie. But they always make up for my sake! I'm the slutty, bisexual glue that holds them together, ya know!"

**108. Rant**

"'Course they do, Shortie. But they always make up for my sake! I'm the slutty, bisexual glue that holds them together, ya know!"

Emerald's eye twitched.

"Shortie?! I'm not short!"

Gold blinked, turning to Emerald. "Uh... Yeah, you are..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING STEPPED ON BECAUSE THEY'D FIT IN BETWEEN THE GROOVES OF A SHOE?!"

"DUDE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"I! AM! NOT! SHORT!"

**109. Find Waldo**

Red had gone out in red and white stripes that day, along with a hat to block against some cold and a pair of glasses, for he had lost his contacts.

Later that day, he was dragged unconscious into the Dex Holders meeting by a triumphant Sapphire. When asked why she was dragging to poor, stripes wearing boy, she replied with a happy "I found Waldo!"

**110. Make a sign**

Blue stood on the corner with a slightly laughing Yellow, a cardboard sign in her hands. Green and Red were passing by, hand in hand. Green stopped to read Blue's sign before raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"..._'Will Yuri for Yaoi'_?!"

Blue nodded. "Yellow and I are suffering withdrawal! So... We decided to take it into our own hands!"

Green sighed and started off, pulling Red with him. Blue sighed, looking down. Yellow jumped forwards, grabbing Blue's arm.

"Don't worry! There are other guys out here! 'Sides, Gold and Silver are probably going to pass, too! And you know how Gold is..."

Blue's face lit up. "You're right, Yellow! We'll get our Yaoi yet!"

* * *

><p><p>

**_*Le me, clicking through my stories*_**

**_..._**

**_*glances at publish date for this story*_**

**_..._**

**_GAIS! WE'RE ALMOST A YEAR OLD! I'm so proud of this... *sniff*_**

**_So... Sapphire'sDestiny's birthday passed recently! She was gonna post something... She forgot... So this'll do instead. xD_**

**_AND SINCE WHEN HAVE I HAD 207 REVIEWS?! Holy shit, I'm at 200 reviews! I never thought this little thing would get so popular... :'D_**

**_Well... I've got nothing else to really say! I don't own Pokémon, the Where's Waldo books, Max and Ruby... You get it. xD_**

**_Hasta la pasta~_**

**_-Sapph_**


	24. 111 through 115

**111. Make a wish**

"Dude, Dia, it's 11:11!"

"Ah! Time for a wish!"

"..."

"..."

"So what did you wish for?"

"...Missy."

"...Don't you ever get _creative?!_"

**112. Take the Nuzloke Challenge**

It was rare to see the gruff Sapphire crying. But when Ruby walked up to her playing her DS, he saw tears running down her face.

"Sapph! What's wrong?!"

Sapphire looked up at Ruby, flipping the DS around. It said one of the Pokemon in her game had fainted.

"...And?"

"Pokemon can't faint! Then I can't use them anymore! It's like it _died_!"

"...What?"

"Nuzloke! If a Pokemon faints, it dies!"

"...Sapph, you're taking this way too- GAH!"

Sapphire took the pillow on the couch and whacked Ruby with it.

**113. Make an assumption  
><strong>

Red was clicking around on Green's computer when he found a strange word document. He clicked on it, and was appaled at what he saw.

"GREEN! WHY IS MY IMMORTAL ON YOUR COMPUTER?!"

"What?"

Green walked over to his laptop, blinking. "Oh, that..."

"Did... Did you write it?!"

"What? No, no! I'm beta reading it for a friend!"

"YOU WROTE IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

And thus began their biggest fight ever.

Red never really let it go.

**114. Meet your successors  
><strong>

Black and White both blinked at the pair of new trainers in front of them. The girl of the new group stepped forwards, grinning as the male behind her glanced at White's legs.

"I'm Rosa! And the idiot behind me is Nate! We're gonna beat the Pokemon Leauge!"

Black blinked. "Really?! That's my dream, too!"

Rosa grinned and walked up to Black. "Oh! Can we spar? Please please please?~"

Nate had kind of walked towards White at this point.

"'Course!" Black said, grinning. "But first..."

Black then walked forwards and punched Nate in the face.

"Listen, Prez is mine, got it?"

"I wish Nate would be like that..." Rosa said forlornly, watching Black.

**115. Celebrate a birthday**

Ruby knocked on a door and quickly entered, smiling at the dark haired girl sitting on the bed with a laptop in her lap. The girl glanced up and grinned. "Ruby! Hi!"

"Hey, Sapph," Ruby replied. He walked in a bit further, setting a small box and a cupcake on the desk. "Happy Birthday."

"You're about a month late," Sapph said, setting down her computer and standing.

"Yeah... But it's not just for you! It's for your story, too!"

Sapph blinked a few times before adjusting her glasses and laughing softly. "Aha, right. It's a year old, now."

"You've come so far with it."

"I suppose. It's because of the fans, really," Sapph went forwards and took the cupcake. "I mean, over two hundred reviews? That's really helpful. And, you know, Blue and you and Diamond's diary gave me a hand."

Ruby laughed and walked forwards, wrapping an arm around Sapph's shoulders. "Yeah, but you also did a lot with it. It's something to be proud of!"

"Let's see if it stays the same next year," Sapph said, kind of laughing as she took a bite out of her cupcake.

"Of course you can! If you don't, I'm going to loose twenty dollars!"

Sapph blinked a few times before setting the cupcake down on the desk, going away from Ruby, and crawling under her bed. She came back with a wok. "You put a bet on my story?!"

Ruby blinked a few times before running away.

"DO ALL GIRLS NAMED SAPPHIRE HAVE ANGER ISSUES?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ehe... I had this done on the 28th... But I wanted to post it on the story's birthday! So shut up!<em>**

**_Oh, and just so you know, I had the wok before Canon Sapph did. Ask anyone from Sunbean's Forum. xD  
><em>**

**_I don't have too much to say other than thank you all! I would have never expected this to get so popular! And now, we're a year old and... Two hundred and twenty six freaking reviews?! You guys are so amazing! Virtual hugs for all of you! *hugs the internet*  
><em>**

**_You know the drill! I own nothing, if you have any ideas run them by me somehow, ect ect.  
><em>**

**_NOTE- All of my readers on the American East coast, please stay safe. I really, really don't want anyone to be hurt...  
><em>**

**_I love you guys! I really, honestly do!  
><em>**

**_-Sapph  
><em>**


	25. 116 through 120

**116. Ruin your life_  
><em>**

"Crys, I need my computer back, get off Tum... Are you crying?"

"...Yes..."

"...Why?"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, PEASANT."

**117. Find a misunderstanding**

Diamond and Pearl both stared at the piece of paper the latter had written on in Japanese. Pearl grinned.

"You see? It means 'never give up'!"

Diamond looked at it for a long moment before looking back at Pearl. "Uh... It means lettuce."

"Nooo... It's never give up!"

"Pearl. I know everything about food. It's _lettuce_."

**118. Form an unforeseen friendship**

Crystal walked up to Sapphire with a bright grin during the Dex Holder's meeting.

"Hey, I like your shoelaces!"

Sapphire looked confused, looking down at her shoes (which didn't have any laces), while Ruby and Yellow said, in unison, "Thanks, I stole them from the President."

Crystal, Ruby, and Yellow all looked at each other before immediately flocking to each other, writing something down on a sheet of paper and exchanging it.

**119. Find an unforeseen romance**

"So this Wally guy had Rald's Sceptile?"

"Back when it was a Treecko, yeah."

"...I ship it."

"OTP!"

**120. Try online gaming**

"Ruby, Ruby, you're doing it wrong... Ruby... Ruby... RUBY DON'T... RUBY. STICK TO THE PLAN. YOU MORON!"

"LEEROOOYYYY JENKINNNSSSS!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN YOUR NAME YOU MORON."

* * *

><p><em>I'm alive, I'm alive! Did y'all miss me? I frikin' hope so. xD<br>_

_There are so many things I could talk about here.. First, the Sandy Hook shooting in an oddly serious moment of this story, since I can't really talk about it anywhere else. I simply cannot believe that something like that happened... Especially to children so young. I actually heard one kid had said "Don't worry, I'll lead the way! I know karate!" and I was so glad to hear that he lived... But still. Who goes to a school and shoots kids? It's sick... The people back here in Wisconsin are keeping people in that area in our thoughts.  
><em>

_And the world is ending apparently! I didn't get the memo. So... Party at my place on the 21? xD Unless the Doctor saves us... Or Sam and Dean... Or all three. Oh my god. That would be amazing. THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN. NOW.  
><em>

_On a brighter note, I'm working on actual fiction for once! I'll make sure y'all see it when I'm done and stuff. xD  
><em>

_And my friend got me two huge notebooks. TWO. THAT'S MORE THAN ONE. I HAVE PAPER.  
><em>

_Ahem. Okay. I'm done now. xD  
><em>

_Wait. Not done.  
><em>

_I don't own anything. :D  
><em>

_Now I'm done.  
><em>

_Wait.  
><em>

_Thank you all for reading!  
><em>

_NOW I'M DONE.  
><em>

_-Sapph  
><em>

_P.S. *leans in really close* I LIKE YOUR SHOELACES.  
><em>


	26. 121 through 125

**121. Reboot**

It was calm, for once. For the longest time, it was calm. There was no chaos to be had at the meetings, no squeals of ships yet sailed nor events of being kicked out of supermarkets.

Professor Oak felt generous. He would get his students a gift, he decided. He would pay for lunch that day.

He walked into the room with a small stack of pizza boxes in his hands.

And immediately dropped them as he saw the fire.

The kids stood in silence in front of him, only moving as Sapphire fell off the chandelier in front of them.

Red was the first to speak.

"I have a _very_good explanation for this, sir..."

**122. Talk about Homestuck**

_No_.

**123. Contract**

"Make a contract and become a magical girl and fight witches!"

Crystal stared deadpan at her friend, eyes flicking up and down the white and pink outfit.

"Gold, what are you doing?"

"Just play along, Crys! I mean..." The boy cleared his throat. "I'll even grant you a wish!"

"Can the wish be for you to go away?"

**124. Catch 'Em All**

"Does this mean I don't have to go into work anymore?"

The Pokedex made a trilling noise in Crystal's hand. Green looked over her shoulder, a frown on his face.

"No. You still have to go to work."

**125. Be a Valentine**

Yellow thrust the card into Blue's hands with a soft mumble of something. Blue didn't quite catch it, so it didn't quite matter. She opened the card as the younger girl ran away, paging it with interested eyes.

After a total of thirty seconds, during which she read and re-read the card, she dropped it. Then she picked it up. Then she dropped it again, flopping onto her back with a silly grin.

"She wrote me a _sonnet_!"

* * *

><p><em>The last one makes no sense, but it was my exact reaction when I got a sonnet. And I'm so fucking happy about it, you don't understand. <em>

_But yeah, okay. It's been more than a year. And I get that. You can all flood my inbox and everything. _

_But it doesn't matter. I'm just glad that you were loyal. I've still had so many hits on this story, the occasional review here and there (325 now, yikes!), and even today, before I posted this story, someone favorited it. Thank all of you, so much. I've been through so many ups and downs during that year... And even seeing the slow influx of people enjoying this..._

_Thank you._

_Now, I can't promise regular updates. But by God, I'll do my best._

_On the bright side! I get my learner's permit to drive in two months! How do driving jokes sound, eh?_

_And Happy Day-After Valentine's!_

_*Insert disclaimer here*_

_~Sapph_


	27. 126 through 130

**126. Try to talk about Homestuck again**

A young lady stands in the forest. It so happens that today, the ninth of October, is a few days after this young lady's birthday. It was a long time ago that she was given her name, and only today that it is used in depth.

What will the name of this young lady be?

"Sapphire _Birch! _If you started the end of the world, I am going to wring your neck in a meat grinder!"

"It's only a game!"

"_Meteors are raining from the sky!_"

"Shit."

**127. Attempt to mine**

"Is that a creeper?"

"That's a creeper."

"...Do you still have those diamonds in your inventory?"

"Yep."

_Hiss-_

The pair of boys didn't leave their room for another couple of days after that.

**128. Attempt to mine a second time**

"You see that spider? I'm gonna light that spider on fire."

"Dude, why are you lighting that spider on fire?"

"Why aren't _you_ lighting that spider on fire, Sapph?"

"...Good point, I guess."

**129. Question your sexuality**

Yellow sat curled up near her friend, a small bottle of something hot in her lap. "I like girls! I love girls! But boys. Red... And Green... But Blue! And Crystal! And Sapphire! Sapphire's super hot! I don't even know what Sapphire is anymore!"

Gold hummed thoughtfully, sipping at his cup- coffee with a splash of whiskey.

"Fuck if I know."

**130. Ask ridiculous questions**

"Hey..."

The new kid- Y, she was called, the girl who flew some times- looked towards Sapphire, dressed in long jeans and a hoodie much too large.

"Sapph! Are you a boy or a girl?"

Sapphire paused for just a moment before looking up with a crooked grin.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that happened.<em>

_Short chapter. I don't caaare. Hehe._

_(-Mandatory Disclaimer-)_

_-Sapph_


End file.
